1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to amplifiers, and more specifically to adjusting an input impedance of an inductively-degenerated low-noise amplifier.
2. Related Art
In the field of communications, a major component in a receiver is the low noise amplifier (LNA), which can be a first amplifier in a series of amplifiers that are used to demodulate and process a low-level signal received by an antenna. A good LNA amplifies extremely low-power signals without adding excessive noise, thus preserving the required signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the system at extremely low power levels. Additionally, the LNA amplifies the received signal without introducing significant distortion.